Even More Love Notes
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Sequel to "Love Notes", my infamous Klaine oneshot. Even fluffier than the first one, if that's at all possible. Enjoy! Review, please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But if I did, this would happen.**

**Note: So I finished my film paper easily and I decided to whip up this quick oneshot while I continue to outline "Phoenix". This is the sequel to my Klaine oneshot "Love Notes". Which you should read before you read this, if you have not already. Review this one, too! You all responded SO positively to "Love Notes"! **

Kurt and Blaine were a couple, and everyone knew it. They had been together since that fateful kiss in the hallway six months ago. They walked through the hall together, hand in each other's back pockets.

"I'm so glad you left me those love notes six months and one day ago," Blaine said, turning his head to look at Kurt and smiling.

Kurt blushed. "So you've been keeping count of the days."

"Of course, love," Blaine smiled even wider. "On my Broadway Cares calendar."

Kurt flushed harder. "I've been keeping count, too," he admitted softly.

"That is too cute," Blaine teased him.

Kurt giggled. "So what are we going to do for our six month and one day anniversary?"

"Oh, you'll see," Blaine smirked suggestively.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt, I'm not gonna do anything _naughty_," Blaine laughed. "Honestly, darling, you worry too much!"

Kurt scoffed. "It's my first relationship. Forgive me."

"It's my first, too," Blaine reminded him. "Trust me. You'll love this." Little to Kurt's knowledge, Blaine slipped something in Kurt's back pocket. "Now, you get ready for our dinner date tonight…and I'll see _you_ at 7," he kissed Kurt's lips gently, teasing him for what was to come later.

Kurt giggled again. "Okay," he said, slipping into his dorm room and closing the door behind him, sighing in rapture. "I'm so in love!" He squealed, flinging his arms out. He pawed through his closet in search of the perfect outfit for that night. As he wiggled out of his school uniform, he felt something in the back pocket of his pants. Curiously, he reached in and took it out. It was a folded up note. He opened it and read it eagerly.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I love you so much. There are no words that can describe how much I love you. You're so beautiful and amazing. You're everything I could possibly ask for in a man and more. I cannot wait to kiss your lips tonight and to touch your skin with tender loving care. I cannot wait to lie with you and wrap my arms around you. I want to be with you till the end of time. _

_Love, _

_B_

Kurt gasped and smiled. He thought his heart might leap out of his throat and plop on the throat. He couldn't believe he was in love with a boy so wonderful and loving as Blaine. Suddenly he could not wait for that night, to kiss Blaine, to love him and never let him go.

**Six months later**

"It's our one-year anniversary!" Kurt trilled happily.

"I know, Kurt, I know," Blaine grumbled, unhappy that Kurt had woken him up at the crack of dawn. "Now, let me go back to sleep!" He turned over and buried his face in the pillow.

Kurt got on the bed and started bouncing on it. "Wakeeee uppp!" He sang.

"No!" Blaine groaned, stifling a laugh. Kurt crawled up towards him and poked him.

"Blaaaiiiine. Blaaaiiiiinnee. It's the tooth fairy. If you're a good boy and go back to sleep, I'll leave a present under your pillow!"

Blaine laughed. "You're demented!" He reached a hand out from under the covers and pushed Kurt gently.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the top of the head. "You love my demented-ness. You think it's hot."

"If I say 'yes, I do,' will you go away and let me sleep a little while longer?"

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Then yes, I think your demented-ness is hot. Now let me sleep!"

"Fine. But you're not getting a present under your pillow."

Blaine smiled to himself. He loved Kurt, but he could do without the wakeup calls at 6 a.m. on a Saturday. When he woke up a few hours later, he did indeed have a present waiting for him, but it wasn't under his pillow. It was, in fact, under his mirror, right where the very first note Kurt had ever sent him had been. Blaine chuckled and got up to look at it. It was covered with hearts and curlicues, in typical Kurt fashion.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_How I love you! You are the sun and the moon and the stars to me. You're the one I've truly loved all my life. And I'm sure that, if reincarnation were to be true (and, oh, how I wish it to be true!), we were lovers in all of our previous lives. That is how much I feel connected to you, how much I truly love you. With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know. How I count the hours until you kiss me again! _

_All my love,_

_K_

Blaine smiled to himself, feeling as if his face might break in two. He kissed the paper where Kurt had signed it with a heart, as if he were kissing Kurt's heart. He still couldn't believe, that a year later, he'd be in the happiest state he'd ever been, that he'd still be with this amazing, wonderful person. He put this note with all the notes that Kurt had ever sent him.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_I love you._

_Kurt_

And:

_Dearest Blaine,_

_My life! My hope! My love!_

_Yours, _

_Kurt_

And even:

_Dearest Blaine,_

_You are the Romeo to my Juliet! The Harry to my Sally! The Fieyro to my Elphaba! The Captain to my Maria von Trapp! The Erik to my Christine!_

_Love, love, love_

"_Kurtsie Wurtsie"_

Blaine laughed aloud at that last note. He shook his head. "Oh, Kurt, I love your obsession with musical theatre." Suddenly, he remembered something that Kurt had said to him post-the infamous Gap Attack.

"It's like _When Harry Met Sally._ And I get to be Meg Ryan."

"Didn't they get together in the end?"  
>"Yes."<p>

And indeed, they had gotten together in the end.


End file.
